Happy Helmet
The Happy Helmet is Stimpy's most well-known invention. It made its first and only main appearance in the Season One episode "Stimpy's Invention." It also makes a cameo in Superstitious Stimpy when Stimpy is rummaging through the closet. Description The Happy Helmet is a gray helmet with a yellow antennae that allows it to be used with a remote control. As shown by Ren, it is difficult to take off. In several scenes, the helmet is observed having a chin strap. The helmet's main function is to force the person wearing it to be in a state of happiness and bliss against their will. As shown by Ren, it forced him to be kind to Stimpy, doing several of his chores, including ironing his underwear and cleaning his dirty litter box. It also forced Ren to dance to "Happy Happy Joy Joy" and put happy stickers in his bedroom. The helmet is also shown to keep the user in this state, regardless of their willpower, as the helmet ended up driving Ren to near insanity. The helmet is controlled by a remote, which uses a dial/button to control how happy the wearer is. Despite being hard to take off, the helmet can still be broken, albeit with a strong tool, as Ren needed a hammer in order to stop it. It is also hard to take off, although it is unknown if this is due to Ren's weak state or if it is a part of the helmet. Appearances The Happy Helmet makes its only main appearance in "Stimpy's Invention" as one of Stimpy's many inventions. After showing Ren his latest invention of Stay-Put Socks, Ren is unable to move, as the socks are full of glue. He tries to escape and yells at Stimpy, calling him a 'filthy swine' and threatens to kill him. Stimpy notices this, believing Ren to be unhappy. Stimpy vows to make Ren happy, spending all night working on the helmet. The next day, Stimpy hides the helmet behind his back and slaps it on Ren's head, much to his irk and dismay. Stimpy begins to use the remote to make Ren happy against his will, until he surrenders and tells Stimpy that he is off to do nice things. The rest of the day, Ren does Stimpy's chores, such as iron and clean his litter box, continuously getting pushed further and further to the brink of insanity. Ren is also unable to remove the helmet or resist it, and every time he refuses to one of Stimpy's demands or tries to be left alone, Stimpy believes him to be sad and uses the remote to make him to be even happier, which drives him even more insane. The next morning, Ren is still wearing the helmet and is woken up by Stimpy's car horn. He returns home with a copy of his favorite song, Happy Happy Joy Joy, all while Ren tries in vain to choke him but fails, and forces Ren to dance with him. Taking the opportunity of distraction, Ren sneaks off to the kitchen, finds a hammer in one of the drawers, and begins to rapidly bang his head with the hammer to the beat of the music, effectively breaking the helmet and its hold over him once and for all. Free from its control, Ren is free to choke Stimpy. Category:Objects Category:Fictional products